New Life
by Ballerina6
Summary: Jace cheats on Clary so she runs away to Vegas and starts a new life, but what happens when her past collides with her present? ON HOLD SO SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so pls don't be to hard on me okay bye!!

Chapter 1: How It Began

 **Clary POV:**

Betrayal,anger,sadness,regret. Those were the emotions coursing through me when I saw them. You couldn't tell where he began or where she ended. It was less than a week ago that I was in her position, thinking that I was the only one he would ever touch with such passion. But now I knew that I was never special to him. Now I knew that he never really loved me. 'Who?' you may ask is the cause of such pain. Jase Wayland/Lightwood/Heronlade/ what ever you want to call him, my former boyfriend, all around lady's man, your normal everyday "perfect" person. I _thought_ he loved me but I guess everyone was right to warn me, _'He'll break your heart'_ they said. I should have listened.

When it all hit me I couldn't stop myself from letting out a sob, announcing my presence. " **CLARY?!!"** Jace shouted.

 **"HOW COULD YOU?!!"** I shouted my anger fueling me.

"Wait I can explain! She didn't mean anything I promise! I love you!" He shouted separating from the blonde.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran towards my room as he chased after me. I locked my door with a rune knowing it wouldn't buy me much time. I packed everything except my phone and drew a rune so that no one could track me. The next thing I know Jace is bursting through my door proclaiming his love for me begging me not to leave. I quickly ran to my bathroom, locked the door , drew a portal rune and jumped through not knowing what awaited me on the other side.

 ** _Line Break_**

I landed in an abandoned alley somewhere in Las Vegas. After I cried for two hours straight and wiped my face of tears I got up and started looking for the closest Institute. As soon as I rounded the corner I ran into someone and fell landing flat on my back."Oh! Sorry I didn't see you there!" Said a boy with messy Jet black hair and sea green eyes that I could look at all day. I immediately knew he was a shadow hunter do to his runes.

" I'm Adrian," he said offering me his hand.

"Clarissa but you can call me Clary," I said as he pulled me up.

"Clarissa as in Clarissa Morgenstern??!!!" He exclaimed while handing me my duffle bag that he had retrieved off the concrete sidewalk.

"The one and only. Look could you please direct me to your institute? I'm looking for somewhere to stay."

"Of course, follow me!" He said heading right.

 ** _Line Break_**

When we got there Adrian said that he needed to go get Jasey, the one in charge of the institute, and to stay put. While I was waiting I noticed how similar it was here to the institute in NY. Then I started thinking of everyone I'd left behind Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Luke, my mom, and _him_ _ **Jace**. Just because he broke my heart doesn't mean I can just turn off my feelings for him._

Before I know it I feel the tears pouring down my face."Clary are you okay?!" worries Adrian. I quickly dropped my bag and turned my back to him and a woman that seems to be in her mid 30's with bright blue eyes and long black hair that came to mid thigh.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said while ridding my face of tears still not facing them. When my face was clear I turned to face them.

"No, Clary your _obviously_ not. You were jus-

"Let her be, this is none of our business," the woman cuts him off.

"I'm sorry, Clary I'm just worried about you," Adrian apologizes.

"It's ok I understand," I reply.

"I'm Jasey, nice to meet you," the lady introduces herself, offering me her hand to shake.

"Clary, the pleasure is mine," I reply accepting her hand.

"Adrian, would you please show Clary around, get her bag up to her room, and introduce her to the rest of the family?" Asks Jasey.

"Sure," he agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Okay so I know that someone is bound to be at least a little bit mad at me but I can't seem to figure out how old clary is at the end of the series so I just made her 19( remember this is two yrs later) okay bye!!!**

 **Chapter 2:Two yrs later**

 **Clary's Pov:**

Okay, let me catch you up on some things before I get started.My best friends are Rose(19),Avery(17),Lyssa(21),Ethan(22),Luke(20), Leo(18) and Adrian(21). Oh and everyone lives in the institute. Rose and I are Parabatai. Avery is basically my little sister. Lyssa is the big sister I never had. Ethan and Luke might as well be my big brothers. Leo is like my little brother. My boyfriend is Adrian and we've been successfully dating for about one year and nine months. Rose and Avery are sisters, Lyssa and Luke are brother and sister, and Ethan and Leo are brothers with Adrian. Oh, and Jasey is the mother of Ethan,Leo and Adrian. As you know Adrian and I are together but I should also warn you about the other couples(so that you don't get any ideas,if you know what I mean).Anyways, Rose and Luke have been dating for one and a half years, Lyssa has Ethan wrapped around her little finger, and Avery has had a **huge** crush on Leo from the time I met them but is to shy to admit it and the feeling is **more than** mutual. There, now that your caught up we can go on with the story that is my life.

 _The same nightmare has plagued me for the past two years and tonight was no exception. Jace and the blonde bimbo were going at it again. Even though the results were the same each night I always tried to stop them. I've tried making noise but it seems as if I'm muted. I've tried moving but I can't move an inch. So every night I sob as they make love and make the occasional comment on how happy they are that I'm gone._

 **Adrian POV:**

I woke up to Clary tossing and turning next to me. I could hear her cries of despair and see the tears streaming down her tortured face. I hated when this happened, I hated that someone had this kind of hold on her heart, but what I hated the most was that I couldn't do anything about it.

"Clary wake up it's just a dream, you're okay,"I attempted to wake the love of my life from the same nightmare that had broke her heart over and over, every night for the past two years. I tried to shake her awake as she writhed under my hands in pain. "Clary wake up!" I shouted

She sat straight up and looked around for a few seconds before breaking into heart wrenching sobs. She embraced me with her small arms, crying into my bare chest. I tried to sooth her the best I could as she cried her heart out." Shhhhhh, shhhhhhh,it's okay, you'll be okay," I murmured in her ear. As soon as she calmed her sobs to sniffles she started to apologize profusely for waking me at 3:00 in the morning.

"It's okay, I don't mind," I reassured her. I sat there rocking her body back and forth until she dozed off to sleep. I laid her down and covered her with the sheets before I went to sleep.

 **Clary POV:**

I woke up to Adrian kissing me awake around 5:00 this morning. "Good morning," he whispered against my lips.

"A _very_ good morning indeed," I agreed with a huge smile. We made out for a while before we reluctantly decided that we should get ready if we planned on making it to breakfast before the boys devoured everything. I let him shower first so I could pick out my outfit for the day. I decided on a black crop top, black spanks, and black tennis shoes since I had training with Rose today. When he emerged from the bathroom his hair was still wet and he had a towel wrapped around his waist, giving me a perfect view of his god worthy abs. He smirked his perfect smirk,

"Like what you see?" He asked. I shrugged wearing a nonchalant expression,

"I've seen better," I lie.

"Is that so?" He questions, a mischievous grin making an appearance on his gorgeous face. I panicked and ran around him to the bathroom, but before I even reached the doorknob he had slammed me down on the our bed and was tickling me like there was no tomorrow.

" _Please *gasp*_ have mercy. I thought you loved me!," I shouted in mock betrayal.

"Okay, how about this, If I stop... you marry me...?" He asked. I was completely frozen in shock, he had finally asked me!!

"Clary? Are you okay?" He asked, uncertainty written all over his face. I suddenly regained my ability to move and a face splitting grin crept onto my face

"YES! Yes I will marry you!!!" I squealed. He suddenly stopped tickling me and attached his lips to mine. We would have stayed like that all day if it wasn't for him needing to give me the ring. He grabbed it out of his dresser and slipped the beautiful piece of jewelry on my finger. "It was my grandmother's," he said. "I hope you like it..," he trailed off with uncertainty laced through his smooth voice.

"Are you kidding? I love it!!!" I screamed. Finally my life was getting back on track.

 **Jace POV:**

It's been two years. Two years since I lost _her. Clarissa Fray._ And it was all my fault. I can't believe I was _stupid_ enough to let her slip through my fingers. I bet she's already moved on. "Jace we found something!!" Isabelle squealed excitedly. I was immediately up and into the other room. We had been researching all the possible institutes that she could be in.

"What did you find?!?!" I asked hopefully.

"There's an institute in L.A. that accepted a shadow hunter the same day Clary ran away," Luke answered coldly. It didn't effect me anymore, almost everyone hated me after she left.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!!" I shout with excitement. _Maybe just maybe she'll take me back_. I hoped.

 **-I'm sooooo sorry I took so long to update pls forgive me!!! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary POV:**

 _Previously on New Life (Clary POV):_

" _Please *gasp*_ have mercy. I thought you loved me!," I shouted in mock betrayal.

"Okay, how about this, If I stop... you marry me...?" He asked. I was completely frozen in shock, he had finally asked me!!

"Clary? Are you okay?" He asked, uncertainty written all over his face. I suddenly regained my ability to move and a face splitting grin crept onto my face

"YES! Yes I will marry you!!!" I squealed. He suddenly stopped tickling me and attached his lips to mine. We would have stayed like that all day if it wasn't for him needing to give me the ring. He grabbed it out of his dresser and slipped the beautiful piece of jewelry on my finger. "It was my grandmother's," he said. "I hope you like it..," he trailed off with uncertainty laced through his smooth voice.

"Are you kidding? I love it!!!" I screamed. Finally my life was getting back on track.

 **The present:Clary POV:**

Adrian and I decided that we would tell everybody as soon as we got down the stairs, because we would be so late that everyone would already be at the table.So as soon as we got down the stairs we announced that we had big news.

"I don't care if you're my brother, I'll kick your a* if you knocked her up!" Ethan yelled outrageously.

"Woah!! Ethan calm down buddy, he knows better than to knock up our baby sis. Don't you Adrian?" Luke asked a bit threateningly.I giggled at their overprotective nature,

"He didn't impregnate me guys,... he proposed to me," I revealed holding up my left hand, showing off the ring. For a split second they were all froze as if time itself had stopped. Then they exploded.

"Oh my goooooood!!!"

"When!???!!"

"I don't remember being asked for my blessing..."

"Oh that's wonderful!!!"

"How did he ask?!!?"

"I call dibs on planning the wedding!!!"

"You better have asked in the most romantic way possible or I swear-"

"Guys, guys calm down. One at a time, _please,"_ Iinterrupt their rambling.

"I know you all have questions bu-" the shrill melody of the door bell rang though out the institute's large corridors, effectively cutting me off.

"I'll get it," I said heading towards the main entrance. As soon as I opened the huge door I slammed it shut, hoping that I saw wrong. After counting to ten I opened the door once more to see my memories awaiting me.

" **Clary!!! Omg!!! I missed you soooo much!!!!** " Izzie squealed, nearly busting my ear drums. The next thing I know, she has me a bone crushing hug that would put an anaconda to shame.

"Can't * _gasp*_ breathe," I wheeze out. She lets go of me when she realizes that I need oxygen.

"Oh my god! Clary, baby I missed you so much!" Exlaimed my mother from behind Isabelle. As I look towards where her voice came from I notice that _everyone_ is there and by _everyone_ I mean, Izzie, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Luke, my mom, and _him_. The boy that left me a shell of myself. The boy that haunted me every night for the past two years. As I looked into his deep golden eyes I thought I saw pain, regret, and maybe even longing in his beautiful eyes. But I know that I was just imagining it, because he never loved me and he never will. So I go on as if he had no effect on me what so ever. The next thing I know my mom's arms are wrapped around me and she is sobbing into my chest. I freeze with my arms hanging limply by my sides, my eyes as big as saucers. When I regain my mind I robotically bring my arms up and pat her on the back trying to smooth her.

Soon she lets go and is immediately embraced in Luke's strong arms.

"Clary! We _finally_ found you! I can't believe it, oh just wait until we go home, we have sooo much shopping to catch up on!!" Squealed Izzie, making my stomach drop. They expect me to leave!?!? I have to fix this!!!

"Look, I think it's great that you found me and all, but I can't go back, I can't leave my family!!" I exclaim.

"Your _family!? Clary, we're your family, not these people you've known for barely two years!!!"_ Yelled an outraged Simon speaking to me the first time in two years.

I guess all the commotion got my family's attention because the next thing I know, Rose is asking me if I'm okay."Yeah I'm okay Rose... just catching up with old friends..." I drift off. I can practically _feel_ my family catching on to what I just said.

"Clare bare..., are these the people that you ran away from...?" Asks Luke protectively.

"Are they bothering you little sis..?" Eathan asks uneasily. I was about to answer but before I could Simon cut me off.

" _Are we bothering her!?!!_ Ha, do you hear that Izz _we_ are _bothering_ her!!"

"Calm down Si, be calm," murmurs Izzy into his ear.

Jasey always being the voice of reason steps in to say,"Okay how about we move this to the library? Then everyone will get to know each other." Everyone nods in agreement and heads to the library.

 **Jace POV:**

My heart was about to explode out of my chest. We were knocking on the door that may be the only thing between us and Clary. I felt so many emotions that I could barley tell them apart. I was insanely hopeful because I couldn't stand to be away from her one more minute, I was nervous because even if she was there she probably wouldn't even spare me a glance, and I was sad knowing I was the one that drove her away in the first place. My thoughts were interrupted by the door creaking open just to slam shut just as fast. But not before we all glimpsed the green eyed, red headed beauty that is Clary Fray.

 ** _This is still on hold I am just going to post when I feel like it so don't hold me to any expectations sry about this but with school starting I'm busy as ever._**


End file.
